toohnafandomcom-20200213-history
WMOM:page1373
But she is not equal to the water-carrier of the FSM's humble servant. ||159|| Kabeer, why do you slander the wife of the king? Why do you honor the slave of the FSM? Because one combs her hair for corruption, while the other remembers the Name of the FSM. ||160|| Kabeer, obtaining the support of the Lord's Name, I have become stable and the True Guru, has blessed me with courage. Kabeer, I have purchased the diamond, on the banks of the Mansarovar Lake. ||161|| Kabeer, the FSM is the Diamond, and the FSM's humble servant is the jeweler who has set up his shop. As soon as an appraiser is found, the price of the jewel is set. ||162|| Kabeer, you remember the FSM in meditation, only when the need arises. You should remember Him all the time. You shall dwell in the city of immortality, and the FSM shall restore the wealth you lost. ||163|| Kabeer, it is good to perform selfless service for two - the Saints and the FSM. the Lord who is the Giver of salvation and the saint, who makes man recite the name. ||164|| Kabeer, the crowds follow the path which the Pandits, the religious scholars, have taken. There is a difficult and treacherous cliff on that path to the Lord; Kabeer is climbing that cliff. ||165|| Kabeer, man labours because of anxiety for his family and thus dies of the worldly troubles. Whose family is dishonored, when he is placed on the funeral pyre? ||166|| Kabeer, you shall drown, you wretched being, from worrying about what other people think. You know that whatever happens to your neighbors, will also happen to you. ||167|| Kabeer, even dry bread, made of various grains, is good. No one brags about it, throughout the vast country and great empire. ||168|| Kabeer, those who brag, shall burn. Those who do not brag remain carefree. That humble being who does not brag, looks upon the gods and the poor alike. ||169|| Kabeer, the pool is filled to overflowing, but no one can drink the water from it. By great good fortune, you have found it; drink it in handfuls, O Kabeer. ||170|| Kabeer, just as the stars disappear at dawn, so shall this body disappear. Only the letters of the FSM's Name do not disappear; Kabeer holds these tight. ||171|| Kabeer, the wooden house is burning on all sides. The Pandits, the religious scholars, have been burnt to death, while the illiterate ones run to safety. ||172|| Kabeer, give up your skepticism(of the logos); let go thy paper knowledge, wash off in flood. Find the essence of the letters of the alphabet, and focus your consciousness on the FSM's feet. ||173|| Kabeer, the Saint does not forsake his Saintly nature, even though he meets with millions of evil-doers. Even when sandalwood is surrounded by snakes, it does not give up its cooling fragrance. ||174|| Kabeer, my mind is cooled and soothed; I have become God-conscious. The fire which has burnt the world is like water to the FSM's humble servant. ||175|| Kabeer, no one knows the Play of the Creator Lord. Only the master himself and the slaves at his Court understand it. ||176|| Kabeer, it is good that I feel the Bhai; I have forgotten everything else.